superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Krusty Towers and Mrs. Puff, You're Fired (credits)
|- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |"Krusty Towers" |- |'Storyboard Directors' |Paul Tibbitt Kent Osborne |- |'Storyboard Artists' |Chuck Klein Carson Kugler Caleb Meurer William Reiss |- |'Written by' |Paul Tibbitt Kent Osborne Mark O’Hare |- |'Animation Director' |Tom Yasumi |- |'Creative Director' |Derek Drymon |- | colspan="2" |"Mrs. Puff, You're Fired" |- |'Storyboard Directors' |C.H. Greenblatt Kaz |- |'Storyboard Artist' |Chuck Klein |- |'Written by' |C.H. Greenblatt Kaz Mark O’Hare |- |'Animation Director' |Frank Weiss |- |'Creative Director |Derek Drymon |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Executive Producers' |Stephen Hillenburg Seth MacFarlane |- |'Line Producers' |Dina Buteyn Helen Kalafatic |- |'Production Managers' |Jennie Monica Janet Dimon |- |'Art Director' |Peter Bennett |- |'Supervising Director' |Alan Smart |- |'Storyboard Supervisor' |Sherm Cohen |- |'Story Editors' |Tim Hill Steven Banks Kent Osborne |- |'Writers' |Paul Tibbitt Dani Michaeli C.H. Greenblatt |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |Cast of "Krusty Towers" |- |'Tom Kenny' |SpongeBob, Fish #1 |- |'Bill Fagerbakke' |Patrick |- |'Rajer Bumpass' |Squidward, Mrs. Tentacles |- |'Clancy Brown' |Mr. Krabs |- |'Dee Bradley Baker' |Sylvester |- |'Jill Talley' |Nurse |- |'John O’Hurley' |King Neptune |- | colspan="2" |Cast of "Mrs. Puff, You're Fired" |- |'Tom Kenny' |SpongeBob, Narrator, Student Fish #1 |- |'Bill Fagerbakke' |Patrick |- |'Roger Bumpass' |Squidward |- |'Mary Jo Catlett' |Mrs. Puff |- |'Dee Bradley Baker' |Mr. Fitz, Sergeant Roderick’s Dad |- |'Tom Wilson' |Student Fish #2, Bodyguard |- |'Robin Sachs' |Sergeant Roderick |- |'Rachael MacFarlane' |Hayley |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Casting Director' |Maryanne Dacey |- |'Casting Assistant' |Shannon Reed |- |'Supervising Recording Engineer' |Justin Brinsfield |- |'2nd Recording Engineers' |Mishelle Smith Krandal Crews |- |'Original Character Design' |Stephen Hillenburg |- |'Storyboard Artists' |Clint Bond Kurt Dumas John Magness Mike Roth Maureen Mascarina Ted Seko Chris Headrick Marcelo Souza Octavio Rodriguez Monica Tomova Aaron Springer Brad Vandergrift Bruce B. Heller |- |'Storyboard Revisionist' |Karen Heathwood Jim Schumann |- |'Character & Prop Designers' |Robert Ryan Cory Todd White |- |'Clean-Up Artists' |Derek L'estrange Ed Acosta |- |'Layout Supervisor' |Kenny Pittenger |- |'BG Layout Design' |Olga Gerdjikov Dave Gordon |- |'Background Painters' |Peter Bennett Kit Boyce Andy Clark Wesley Paguio Michael Chen |- |'Color Key Supervisor' |Teale Reon Wang |- |'Color Stylist' |Dene Ann Heming |- |'Production Coordinators' |Derek Iversen Noeli Rosas June Bliss |- |'Writing Coordinator' |Melissa Webster |- |'Production Assistants' |Devon Lombardi George Rincon Marcy Lynn Dewey |- |'Final Checker' |Gary Hall |- |'Sheet Timers' |Sean Dempsey Larry Leichliter Edgar Larrazabal Juli Murphy Hashiguchi Barbara Doormashkin-Case Raven’s Eye Productions, Inc. |- |'Post Production Supervisors' |Eric Weyenberg Wendi McNeese |- |'Director of Post Production' |Jason Stiff |- |'Additional Post Production Services' |Andre Boutilier J.F. Kinyon Michael Petak |- |'Supervising Picture Editor' |Lynn Hobson |- |'CG Supervisor' |Ernest Chan |- |'CG Animators' |Christian Evans Russell Davis |- |'Animatic Editors' |Steve Downs Tony Ostyn |- |'Post Production Sound Supervisor and Mixer' |Timothy J. Borquez |- |'Sound FX Designer & Editor' |Jeffrey Hutchins |- |'Sound Editors' |Rick Rhromadka Eric Freeman Doug Andorka Daisuke Sawa Keith Dickens |- |'Assistant Dialogue Editor' |Michael Petak |- |'Re-Recording Mixer' |Eric Freeman |- |'Foley Team' |Monette Becktold Tony Orozco |- |'Track Reading' |Slightly Off Track Oracle Post |- |'Music Editor' |Nicolas Carr |- |'Music Composed by' |Steve Belfer Nicolas Carr Sage Guyton Eban Schletter Jeremy Wakefield |- |'Music Contributions' |Lovecat Music |- |'"SpongeBob SquarePants Theme Song"' |Lyrics by Stephen Hillenburg, Derek Drymon Composed by Hank Smith Music Performed by Pat Pinney |- |'DaVinci Colorist' |Dexter P. |- |'Post Production Services' |Hacienda Post Encore |- |'Animation Services' |Big Star Enterprise, Inc. Toon City Animation, Inc. |- |'Overseas Supervisor' |Carl Linton |- |'Live Action Island Footage by' |Bad Clams Productions, inc. |- |'Title Still Photography by' |David Frapwell |- |'Live Action Image by' |Humane Society |- |'Stock Footage Provided by' |Image Bank Film by Getty Images |- |'Developed by' |Derek Drymon Tim Hill Nicholas R. Jennings |- |'Special Thanks' |Warner Bros. |- |'Executives in Charge for Warner Bros.' |Margaret M. Dean Amy E. Wagner Sander Schwartz |- |'Executive in Charge for Cartoon Network' |Khaki Jones |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |"SpongeBob SquarePants" and all related logos, titles and characters are trademarks of Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. and Cartoon Network. © 2002 Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. and Cartoon Network. All rights reserved. |} |}